


Moments of Togetherness

by MzRogueRaz (EggplantRed)



Series: The Galaxy in Her Eyes [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M, Hair, Her name is Nyah, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantRed/pseuds/MzRogueRaz
Summary: Collection about Nyah Ryder and her adventures in the Andromeda galaxy. Some romantic, some friendly, some family, some of everything between those. Mostly focused on one-on-one time though unless otherwise noted.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyah and Jaal are doing hair

Her hands move deftly as she applied the cream to her hair. Working with precision and purpose because time is of the essence. She stressed the importance of how she needed to be ready to finish within mere minutes or else the results would be outside of her expectations.

He aided with all the preparation beforehand. Helped her part her hair and clip sections. Applied oil to her ends and her scalp, basing and protecting is what she called it. Small kisses pressed along her shoulders as she worked sections in the front. Occasionally she’d pause, lips turning towards him, ready to receive the same attention and he happily obliged. His finger would graze her sides, trace them up and down, noting the ticklish spots and basking in her pleasant, melodic giggles.

In the Pathfinder’s cabin, it was just the two of them together in moments dressed in routine. Enjoying each other’s presence, spending time doing everything and nothing all at once. Adrift amongst the stars, they were afforded those moments of togetherness.


End file.
